Jack's Curse
by tankbuster626
Summary: Jack is captured by the Decepticons, and when the Autobot's mount a rescue attempt for him, they find out he's vanished, leaving several questions behind: How did he disappear, why did he disappear, and did the Decepticons do something to him?
1. Chapter 1

The time was roughly in the afternoon in Jasper, Nevada, with Jack walking home from school. The reason for this was simply because Arcee was called back to base for an Energon scouting mission, and his ten-speed had a flat tire so he couldn't ride it to school, leaving him no choice but to walk home from school. Not that he minded, since he's done this before, it wasn't like anything was going to happen to him right?

Oh how wrong he was.

"This has got to be one of the worst day of my life" Jack said to himself as he walked down the street."First I fall out of bed and land flat on my face, Second, I burn my breakfast, and half to go to school hungry, not to mention having to eat the cafeteria food."

He shuddered at that.

"Third, I arrive late to school and receive extra homework because of it, Fourth, I sprain my ankle because Vince trips me, and I happen to fall down a set of stairs, Fifth, Arcee has to go to base, leaving me to walk home without a bike, not that I mind that much." He kicked a small pebble away from him as he went.

"Can this day get any worse?"

He received his answer in the form of a familiar sound of loud, shifting gears, and a crash right behind him, making the ground

"I had to ask didn't I?"

He quickly turned around to see his reflection on Soundwave's visor.

"Ah crap."

Jack quickly turned on his heels and started running down the streets with Soundwave right behind him. Jack's heart pounded as he quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket. He barely dodged one of Soundwave's tentacles as he tried calling the Autobot's, hoping that SOMEONE would pick up, and they finally did.

"Hello?" Ratchet's voice said.

"RATCHET! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, I'M BEING CHASED BY SOUNDWAVE, GET SOMEONE OVER HERE NOW!" Jack yelled.

"YOUR'RE WHAT!?" Ratchet's voice shouted, "don't worry, I'm sending the others now, just keep-" Jack never got to hear the rest as he was grabbed by one of Soundwave's tentacles, causing him to drop the phone.

"AHHH!" Jack screamed as he was lifted up. He felt himself going higher and higher, until he once again found himself staring at his reflection on Soundwave's visor. Soundwave than wrapped a tentacle around his arms, legs, and neck. Jack than heard a recording play from Soundwave.

"Bring me the human known as Jack Darby...alive" he heard Megatron's voice say.

Eyes widening in shock, and panic spreading through him like a virus, Jack immediately began thrashing, trying desperately to escape Soundwave's grip, only to feel the tentacle around his neck tighten. Jack could hardly breathe as his vision start to darken. Soon, everything turned to white, and then complete darkness as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Soundwave watched as the human fell limp in his grip, and after checking his pulse to make sure he was alive, he transformed and took off into the sky.

Woohoo! my take On 'Jack's Curse', What do you guys think?

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's world returned to him as his eyes opened up, revealing to him the inside of the Nemesis, more specifically, the medbay. Realizing that he was laying at an upwards angle, he looked down at himself to see that he was strapped to a medical berth by energy restraints. He tried budging his arms, but to no avail.

"Fantastic" he muttered.

At that moment, the medbay doors at the end of the room then hissed open and Knockout walked alongside the towering form of Megatron, the warlord in question looking at Jack straight in the eyes

"Ah, it seems our human friend is awake" Knockout stated looking towards .

Jack glared at them as they came up to him.

"I'm not your friend!"

Megatron just smiled, Jack tried looking away from him but was forced to look at him by delicately using one of his claws. He smirked evilly, which sent a shiver down the humans spine

"Like I said before boy, I never forget a face, even that of a humans" Megatron stated.

"What do you want with me? If you think I will tell you anything then you're thicker than your own armor!" Jack yelled

Megatron growled at the man and brought the tip of his claw to the side of his face, just below the left eye and then slowly cut the side of his face down to the side of the chin. Jack felt the blood run down the side of his face, but he didn't let the warlord see him show any sign of pain.

"You're strong boy, I'll give you that" He started walking towards the exit, but as he passed Knockout, he spoke.

"Begin the experiment, and DON'T be gentle about it"

Knockout smiled. "As you wish Lord Megatron"

Jack's stomach lurched when he heard the two speak.

"Experiment?" he asked fearfully.

Megatron looked towards the human with a spine chilling smile. "Consider this my way of payback, ever since you ruined my plans and restored Optimus Prime's memories" He turned back towards the exit and left the room, while Knockout pulled out a scalpel with an evil grin, and started slowly cutting through the human skin, causing blood to flow out.

Jack clenched his teeth in pain as the scalpel cut deeper and lower on his arm, blood pouring onto the berth.

...

Inside the Autobot base, a multitude of things was going on

Ratchet was at the computer monitors desperately trying to find Jack's life signal,while Bulkhead and Bumblebee just stood next to each other in silence, unsure of what to do.

Optimus was standing, er, crouching next to Fowler and June, the two men trying their best to keep the women calm, while Miko and Raf where sitting on the couch waiting for any news about their friend, the two of them sobbing slightly as Miko held the younger of the two in a hug.

As for Arcee...

She was a maelstrom of emotions right now, angry, sad, fearful, and afraid were just a few of those emotions.

Arcee's frustration and worry got the better of her "Ratchet, please tell me you've found him" Arcee said in frustration.

"No I haven't now sit down and stay calm!" Ratchet replied looking at the femme Autobot.

In hindsight, a rather poor choice of words, given the situation.

"Calm? Calm! How am I supposed to stay calm?" Arcee shouted back, her anger skyrocketing like a firework "When my partner and friend has been kidnapped by the Cons for over 3 hours, and the only thing we could find was his cellphone! HOW THE FRAG AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM!?"

Fortunately for the medic, Optimus managed to control the situation before someone got hurt.

"Arcee, calm yourself, we are all worried about Jack" he said while walking up to her and placing a comforting servo on her shoulder "But arguing and blaming each other won't help to find him"

"And we WILL find him" he said sternly.

Arcee sighed.

"Your right Optimus, I'm sorry" Arcee replied, managing to calm herself down.

In truth, Arcee had mixed feelings about Jack, she saw the young human as something more than just a friend, or even a partner, and she wanted to be able to tell him that, and more.

"I'VE FOUND HIM!" Ratchet shouted grabbing everyone's attention "He's on the Nemesis, I've got the coordinates" "Rafael, Miko, Mrs Darby and Agent Fowler, you four shall man the ground bridge, Ratchet you will come with us" Optimus ordered.

"Not even the Fallen himself would stop me from going!" Ratchet replied walking up to the others.

"Well said Ratchet" Arcee said to the medic "Optimus" June called to the red giant, who bent down to her "Please bring my son home alive" June said fearfully.

Optimus looked her in the eyes before speaking.

"I promise, I will bring Jack home alive and well, that you can be sure of Mrs Darby"

As the groundbridge swirled to life, Optimus looked among his fellow Autobots.

"Autobots, Roll Out!" and with that they all ran through the ground bridge, unaware of what has happened to Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the one of the many halls of the Nemesis, all was quiet and empty, except for a group of wandering Vechicon troopers.

At least, it WAS quiet, until a groundbridge opened up in front of them, and the Autobots started pouring from it towards them.

The poor troopers were caught off guard as Arcee sliced her way through the first two before the next three had their sparks violently removed from them, leaving only one standing. This trooper was quickly tackled to the ground by the angry femme, and soon had a blade held up to his neck. Arcee's words were short, simple, and violent.

"Jack. Human. WHERE?"

The Vehicon didn't even hesitate.

"He's being held in the Science Lab/Medbay just three corridors down!"

Arcee nodded before slamming her fist into his helm, knocking him unconscious.

The Autobots quickly made their way towards the room Jack was supposedly being held in, taking out any troopers dumb enough to get in their path. When they reached the door, Arcee and Optimus planted their backs against the sides of the door, the two of them making optic contact before nodding and opening the doors.

What the Autobots saw next horrified them.

As they entered the room, none of their optics never left the medical berth completely stained in still dripping blood and Energon.

It was sickening.

Arcee and Bulkhead had their hands covering their mouths, the former in horror, the latter trying not to purge his tanks out. Bumblebee's optics were the widest they've ever been, and Optimus was just standing there, unable to process the scene before him. Ratchet had a blank stare as he slowly approached the berth with his medical scanner at the ready.

A groan of pain brought them out of their trances, a look to the left showed Knockout leaning against the wall with scratches covering his paint job, while also having several tears in his armor, most of the wounds were sparking and a few were trickling Energon.

Arcee was just about ready to tear the medic a new one, but Optimus beat her to the punch by lifting the mech up by his chest until they were optic level.

"Where is Jackson?" he asked, his optics glowing with restrained fury.

Despite the situation and his injuries, Knockout had the gall to smirk at the Prime.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Prime, but I have no idea where my 'test subject' is"

"BULLSHIT!" Arcee swore while stomping up to him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU FUCKER?!

"Oh nothing much, just a few 'upgrades' is all" a familiar voice from behind them said.

The group quickly turned around with their blasters on to see Megatron standing there with a shark-like grin on his face, uncaring of the amount of firepower pointed in his direction.

"I doubt there's any need for those Autobots" the warlord said, but the Autobots kept their weapons pointed at him.

"The boy escaped mere moments ago, so there is no reason why any of you should be here right now"

"LIAR!" Arcee yelled "WHERE IS HE!?"

Megatron didn't pay her any heed, even as she leveled her blaster at his sparkchamber.

"He escaped"

The group looked back over towards Knockout, who was trying to hold himself up with the edge of a medical berth.

"You see, the initial plan WAS to upgrade him enough so that we could mind control him and send the human to fight you guys, but when the upgrades were finished, the plan backfired when I told him our plans before I put said mind control device into his brain. Needless to say, he didn't take that too kindly. He broke out of his restraints, attacked me and destroyed the device, and bolted out the door, just as you Autobots showed up and started tearing the place apart"

When Knockout had finished, everybody, bar Megatron.

"The boy was able to escape by putting in random coordinates into our ground bridge" Megatron stated looking at them all "Unfortunately, the coordinates were lost after his departure, so I suggest you all leave… before I change my mind"

The Autobots were silent, until their leader spoke up.

"Rafael...activate the groundbridge at my coordinates now" Ratchet spoke, causing most of the Autobots to stare at him in disbelieve.

"You can;t be serious doc, surely you don't believe these scumbags?" Bulkhead said disbelievingly.

"I'm afraid so Bulkhead, they are telling the truth, for as soon as we entered the Nemesis, I detected Jack's life sign leave the ship before we entered the room" He turned towards Megatron. "And if we hope to have any chance of finding him, we have to leave, NOW"

As soon as he said that, the groundbridge opened up, the Autobots slowly entered it one by one with their blasters still pointed at the smiling warlord. As soon as the last one entered it, the bridge closed, leaving the two Decepticons alone in the room.

...

As the groundbridge opened up, June had hoped the Autobots would bring her son back to her, but that hope was shattered when she saw them reenter the base, their expressions that of disappointment, and no sign of Jack among them.

"Is he...is my son..."

June couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Optimus looked down at her with a grim expression. "We have no whereabouts of his location, or of his current state of being, all we know is that he escaped via the Decepticons groundbridge as soon as we found the room he was supposed to be locked up in"

"You mean...Jack escaped, but how?" Miko asked.

Ratchet sighed as he stepped forward to answer the question.

"We have reason to believe...that he was experimented on.

Miko and Raf gasped , June sobbed slightly, and Fowler swore quietly.

"What did they do to my son?"

"We don't know the exact details" Ratchet explained. "All we found, was his blood split across a medical berth, mixed with Energon"

Eventually, the humans had to go home, while the Autobots went to their respective berths to recharge, the only ones who couldn't sleep were June, Optimus, and Arcee.

June laid in her bed worrying what the Decpticons had done to her 'baby boy', the only thing setting her mind to ease was the knowledge that her son was no longer in their clutches.

Optimus stared up at the ceiling as he thought of the countless locations that Jack could've ended up, and what the Decepticons did to him that made him able to break free on his own. Deep down though, he knew that Jack was a strong and smart boy, and would be alright until they found him.

Arcee was curled up on her side as tears of antifreeze and oil streamed freely, easily the most worried of the three, wanting nothing more than to find Jack, grab him, and curl up tightly beside him, never wanting to let go. She had finally figured it out, the reason why Jack was, no, IS so special to her, why she always liked driving with him down the desert road, just the two of them. She had finally figured it out,

She loved him

She loved Jackson Darby, the human, and as soon as she was well rested, she would start looking for him, day and night, and if… no, WHEN, she found him, she would tell him exactly how she felt about him. And with that, she finally fell into stasis until morning came the next day.

...

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Its been over a month since Jack's capture and disappearance, and everybody was still looking for him.

Ratchet was furiously working at the computer, searching for any signals that might be related to Jack.

Miko and Rafael were in the human area, playing video games, with Bulkhead and Bumblebee cheering their respective partners on. Their expressions were forced though, because they were all still worried for Jack, and this was even more evident whenever Bulkhead and Bumblebee went out on a scouting mission, as they would look everywhere for the boy.

June was at the base too, teaching Ratchet about human biology. The medic had asked her to tell him about it, and was paying attention to every detail while he worked.

As Arcee walked into the main room, she smiled as she saw everybody enjoying themselves. On the outside, she was happy, but on the inside, she was really sad, and this sadness brought forth a flashback from two weeks ago, when she and June talked.

(Flashback: Two weeks ago) (hur dur, no kidding)

 _Inside the Darby residence's garage, Arcee was sitting her back against the left wall, her optics covered over with dried tears of antifreeze. She barely even noticed as June walked into the garage._

 _"Hey Arcee"_

 _"Hey June"_

 _The two women were silent for a moment, until June grabbed a helmet from the work bench._

 _"You want to talk about it?"_

 _Wordlessly, Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode, and allowed June onboard. Soon, the two of them were riding out into the desert._

 _"How you doing Arcee?" June asked worriedly._

 _The motorcycle vibrated slightly as Arcee sighed. "Fine, for now. How have you been holding up lately?"_

 _"To be honest" June started, her voice having gone soft. "I'm worried about him Arcee, I know that he can look after himself, but...it's just the shear thought of what horrible things the Decepticons did to him that terrifies me"_

 _Arcee felt June's grip on her handlebars tighten. "We'll find him June, and Jack will be fine until then, I know it, he's smart, strong, and thoughtful for his age, and I won't stop until I find him"_

 _That statement brought a big smile to June's face._

 _"You love him don't you"_

 _Arcee spluttered at that, but recovered quickly. "Y-Yea, I do, is it that obvious?"_

 _"I'm a mother, so of course it is"_

 _Though Arcee couldn't tell at the time, she knew that June was smiling under that helmet._

 _"So how long?" June asked._

 _"That I've felt like this towards your son? Primus, probably since when we first met outside his work, which was funny, since the first two things he did when he saw me was saying 'I love you', and than groping my vehicle mode"_

 _June let out a chuckle at that. "That's sweet, but what exactly made you realize you loved him in the first place?"_

 _Arcee had to think about that for a moment. "His sweet nature of looking after others before himself"_

 _Arcee than had a horrible feeling hit her spark chamber. "You're not...mad that I love your son, right?"_

 _June chuckled at that, finding it funny that she managed to put fear into a giant, alien, robot. "Of course not, in fact, I approve of you loving my son"_

 _Arcee felt relieved at that. "Thank you, but what makes you think that Jack feels the same way about me?" she asked, as the two neared the base._

 _"Call it mothers intuition, and just to let you know now, I know you will always protect him, so you have my blessings, you're a very kind woman, who deserves to be happy"_

 _Arcee felt her spark flutter at that. "Thank you June, that means a lot to me"_

 _As the two of them got closer to the base, June's smile turned into a grin._

 _"Just make sure one of you remembers to bring a condom"_

 _Arcee spluttered at that, as she tried to form a sentence, while June laughed her ass off._

(Flashback End)

Arcee felt her world return to her as the flashback ended, knowing that she wanted to find Jack more than anything, but everywhere her and the Autobots looked, there was no sign of him.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Ratchet spoke up.

"I've just found a faint Energon signature, somewhere in a forest at Colorado"

"I'll go Ratchet" Arcee volunteered.

"I'll go too" Bulkhead said, but Arcee shook her head. "No, its fine Bulkhead, I'll go by myself"

"You sure"

As Arcee approached the swirling groundbridge, she smiled and nodded. "I'm positive"

...

It was dark out when Arcee arrived at the forest, the moon shining somewhat close to the sky, but not quite there yet.

With scanner in hand, Arcee began walking through the forest, following the Energon signal, when black clouds started rolling up, blocking out the moon.

Arcee looked around her surroundings, the forest reminding her of that time when her and Jack encountered Airachnid.

"He never did like bugs that much" she said with a heavy sigh. "I'll find you Jack, I promise" she whispered.

The scanner led her to the entrance of a small cave, where she could see Energon crystals at the back. The cave entrance fortunately, was just big enough for her to walk in comfortably. She was about to walk in, when she heard a twig snap. Combat protocols kicking in, she spun around with her blasters raised to see seven Vehicons standing there.

Arcee smirked, while deploying her armblades "This should be fun"

She lunged herself at the nearest drone, who tried swiping at her, only for the femme to dodge it, and slash through his chest, cutting him in half. She jumped on top of the falling body, and launched herself at the next Vehicon, who soon found his processor being skewered by Arcee's blade. She watched as a third Vehicon charged her, and make a clawed swipe at her, only for Arcee to duck and weave under his clumsy attacks. She spun around the Vehicons foot, and fired her blaster point-blank into his sparkchamber. She turned away from the falling corpse, only to watch as a fist connected with her face, sending her into the ground, back first.

She looked up to see the remaining four Vehicons pointing their blasters at her.

"I guess this is the end" she muttered.

Without warning, one of the Vehicons jerked a little bit, while making a weird noise. Without warning, he fell forwards dead, with a misshapen, human sized scythe sticking out from the back of his helm. To make things even stranger, the scythe quickly flew out and up towards the tree lines, with all optics on it. Sure enough, a human sized figure caught the scythe, while standing on a tree branch. A lightening bolt cracked in the sky, followed by thunder, revealing a black robed figure, holding the scythe in a stance that made it look like Death itself.

"You have a choice" It spoke, the voice, while male, was a dark, scratchy, mechanical voice. "You can leave, and survive, or stay and die"

The Vehicons immediately pointed their blasters at the figure, who chuckled at the action.

"Very well than, I hope you've made peace with yourselves, because your sparks are MINE!" it said, while jumping off the branch, towards ground level

...

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

In a blur of motion, the cloaked figure landed at the entrance of the cave, and charged straight for the Vehicon's, while dodging and weaving around their shots. As soon as he got close to one of them, he jumped up to one of the Vehcicon's arms and sliced its blaster clean off, the wound shooting off sparks. He then jumped up again and started running up the Vehicons arm. Once the figure reached the shoulder, it punched the Vehicon's head so hard, it exploded (yes, EXPLODED) in a shower of metal and Energon.

The figure then jumped about fifteen feet in the air to avoid a blast form another Vehicon. He came down with his scythe at the ready, and sliced straight through the Vehicon's helm, all the way to its crotch, causing it to fall in half.

The third and final Vehicon ran forward and tried punching the unknown assailant, but missed as the figure jumped over the fist onto the arm, and leaped straight for the chest, plunging his scythe straight into the Vehicon's spark.

As the Vehicon fell over dead, the figure jumped off the chest, and landed at the mouth of the cave, unaware of Arcee's presence.

He walked inside the cave towards the Energon. Once he was standing right in front of the crystals, he looked them over for a second, before ripping out a chunk with his bare hands, and started eating it.

Arcee slowly got up on her pedes, while never taking her optics off the cloaked figure. Once she was stood upright all the way, she cautiously approached the figure, who was still eating the raw Energon.

The being suddenly stopped eating the crystal, and spun around with its scythe spun towards Arcee, the jagged blade pointing right at the femme's spark chamber, but once its eyes landed on Arcee's form, it stopped suddenly, as if shocked.

Arcee saw the figures hesitation, and noticed that it was wearing a dark grey, metal mask, the face seeming to be shaped like a skull. The figure slowly raised its free hand towards the mask and removed it, followed by a soft hissing sound.

"Arcee?"

Arcee's optics widened at the voice, which was no longer scratchy and mechanical, now dark and raspy, but still VERY familiar.

"Jack?"

The figure moved the mask away from its face while also removing the cloak, the scythe having been set upon the ground, to reveal the face of young, smiling Jackson Darby, with a bandage over his left eye.

Arcee found herself on the brink of tears. "JACK!" She rushed forward and scooped the young human up in a tight, lung crushing hug. "I've missed you too Arcee, I've missed you so much" Jack said, nuzzling his head closer to Arcee's chest.

After a while, Arcee looked down at Jack, who looked up towards her. "Primus Jack, where have you been this whole time, we've been looking everywhere for you"

"I'll explain everything later Arcee, but as much as I enjoy the hug, I enjoy breathing more, so can you please lighten up a little?"

Embarrassment sank in as Arcee finally noticed Jack's face changing from white to blue slowly. She reluctantly lightened up, and allowed Jack to stand in the palm of her hands.

"Why don't we go home first Jack, THEN you can explain"

Jack smiled slightly. "Sounds fair"

Arcee turned around and began walking towards the cave exit, while Jack fiddled with his mask a bit, before putting it back on his face. "I say we surprise them a bit first though" he said, his voice now an exact replica of Malthanis from Diablo 3: Reaper Of Souls.

Arcee looked down at him in confusion, before smirking. "Sounds like fun" She gently raised one of her servos towards her helm. "Arcee to base here, I need a bridge"

...

"Copy that Arcee, I'm turning on the bridge now"

With that, Ratchet turned towards the groundbridge controls and activated them, while Optimus approached.

"Did she find anything Ratchet?"

"She said she found an Energon mine, alongside what she says is a 'friend'"

Optimus nodded before turning his attention towards the now activated groundbridge.

Team Prime, including the humans, watched as Arcee calmly stepped out of it, with a cloaked figure wielding a scythe standing on her shoulder. The collective group of humans gasped at what they saw.

"The gr-gr-gr-Grim Reaper?" Miko asked fearfully.

The figure turned its gaze so that its eyes met Miko's, who paled incredibly.

"One day...your soul shall belong to ME Nakadai"

Miko yelped in fear, before hiding herself behind the closest human, who unfortunately happened to be Raf.

The cloaked figure let out a chuckle, while Arcee barely surpressed a smile, which Optimus noticed, who now understood what was going on, and gave a tiny smirk.

The figure calmly moved his hand towards its mask, while speaking.

"You always came up with the most insane accusations Miko"

When the mask came off, the voice changed into one everybody could recognize.

"But I suppose that's what makes you fun to be around"

Everybody's eyes and optics, except Optimus and Arcee's, widened when they heard it.

"JACK!"

"You're back!" Raf exclaimed, leaning over the railing to get a better look.

Unfortunately, he leaned to far, and started falling to the floor, those who saw watched in horror.

In a blur of movement, Jack ran off Arcee's shoulder, and caught Rafael before the young prodigy hit the ground.

When Jack moved to catch Raf, his cloak had fallen off, allowing everybody to see his whole body.

Jack's entire being was encased in a suit of dark blue armor, his chest plate was flat and curved in nature, while his back had three sets of curved bumps on his back, making it resemble a turtles shell. The arms and legs were hexagonal in nature, giving them a honeycomb look. The hands and feet were shaped like that of a medieval knights, except that the hands had two inch spikes on the knuckles.

Jack had dug his fingers into the wall of concrete and had caught Rafael just two feet from the railing, so that he was hanging off the wall.

"You alright there Raf?" Jack asked. The young prodigy nodded silently.

Jack nodded before gently bringing Raf back up onto the platform, and jumped off the wall and onto the platform itself.

"I'd take off my armor, though I don't exactly know how to"

Junes eyes started welling up with tears, before she rushed toward her son and hugged him tightly, despite the armor being there. All Jack could do was stand there while he returned the hug, with Miko and Raf doing the same. Fowler just walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Optimus felt his spark grow heavy with grief, realizing why this happened in the first place. He walked up to the young man with a sad, apologizing face.

"Jack" Optimus said, his voice low with grief, he stretched out a servo for Jack, who gladly excepted it. He climbed on to the leaders digits and was brought to optic level.

"Jack…" Optimus paused for a second "I am over joyed that you have returned to us, but…" Optimus' face then grew dark with shame at himself. "It is my faul-"

"Stop"

Optimus looked startled as Jack interrupted him, his black eyes meeting Optimus' blue optics.

"Megatron took me because of what 'I' did. It had nothing to do with you"

"But if I had not giving you the key…" Optimus tried to argue, but Jack stopped him once again.

"it doesn't matter about the 'If's', I knew he'd have come after one of us sooner or later, I'm just glad it was me and not anyone else, for as long as Megatron has had his own bit of revenge and won't go after anyone else, then I'm okay with it" Jack stated with a smile, which rose Optimus' spark a bit, but he still felt guilty for it "Not only am I alive, but now I can help you guys out more"

Optimus looked at the young man with a brow raised "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I'll show you" Arcee said, walking up to the main computer and taking a wire and importing it into the back of her head, her optics flashing for a bit as the Cortical Psychic Patch activated. Everyone watched the large screen in amazement at what their young friend did in the battle, he showed great skill, speed, and above all, strength. After the memory/recording finished, everyone was stunned into silence.

Jack was the first one to break the silence "I know I've got A LOT to tell you guys, but first" Jack yawns while stretching his arms above his head. "I just want to get a good night sleep for once" Optimus nodded, before placing Jack in the human area, who immediately walked over to the couch.

"I promise to tell you all in the morning, and I do mean all of you" Jack stated as he drifted into a peaceful sleep, June placed a blanket over him and gave him a kiss on the head, she then turned to the others and took Miko and Raf home, Fowler went up in the elevator and the Autobots all went to their own personal quarters for some recharge, but Optimus noticed Arcee sat next to the human area where Jack was. He gave her a small smile and nodded towards her, which she returned, before closing her optics and laid her helm next to Jack's head. He turned away and continued down the hall towards his own quarters, leaving the two to sleep together in peace.

He knew Arcee had feelings towards Jack, after all, you can't hide anything from a Prime.

...

Note: Towards the end of this chapter, I got tired of typing this, so I just said to myself: 'FUCK IT' and toned down a little.

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Note:For those who think the back of Jack's armor looks like an actual turtle shell, it's NOT, it's merely the bumps you see on a sea turtles shell

Note 2: Like 707cloud's version of chapter 6, this chapter contains VERY gruesome material, but unlike his version, it contains the ENTIRE torture chapter, you have all been warned...again

Note 3: I need the names of three video games of your guys choosing for my other story 'Omniformer: The Coming Storm'

...

Jack began waking up, his eye-lids feeling heavy to him, but he eventually forced them open and sat up on the coach, and looked around. He smiled when he realized that he was in the Autobot base, he was finally home.

"I'm home" he said in a soft, but still raspy voice. He slowly stood up to look round, stepping on his cloak, which laid upon the floor, as he did. A glance to the left showed the clock reading 7:55 A.M, meaning the rest of the Autobots would be getting up soon, he then began walking up to the railings, when he noticed Arcee's sleeping form behind him, her head having been lying next to the couch.

He walked up to her and stood by her side, taking in her form.

"She looks so peaceful" He whispered, while subconsciously brushing a hand over her helm.

At that moment though, Arcee's optics opened up, causing Jack to back up slightly while she stood up. When she was at her full height, she looked down at Jack and smiled.

"Hey partner, how long you been up?" she asked in a soft voice as she knelt down and placed a hand on his back, Jack looked back up to her and smiled slightly "I just woke up" he replied, looking away slightly to stretch his back, the soft whir of motors being heard as he did so, causing Arcee to frown.

When he looked back up at her, he noticed this, putting the pieces together in an instant.

"This isn't your fault Arcee, no one could have predicted," Jack gestured to his armor. "This"

"But I could've been there to stop this from happening, I could've done something, I-"

"Enough"

Surprise etched itself on Arcee's face as Jack looked her in the optics sternly.

"You didn't know, you couldn't have known and that was a month ago, so stop blaming yourself for it"

"But I'm your guardian…"

"I know you are, and I'm very lucky to have you as my guardian" He replied, his expression changing into a look of comfort "And no matter what, you will always be my guardian, but the one thing I will not allow, is for you to take the blame for this" He stated, while once again, gesturing to his body. "Now let's get ready for when Miko, Raf and mom gets here, for I promised to tell you ALL what happened, and the others will be up soon"

At that moment, Ratchet came into the room and looked at the partners and smiled,

"I'm glad you're up" He said, walking to the monitors "I want to do some scans of you to see if everything's alright" Jack shook his head.

"Sorry Ratchet, but the scans will have to wait until I give my story of what happened" Jack explained. Ratchet tried protesting, but stopped when Jack gave him a look that said. 'Not now, later, I promise'. The medic sighed in defeat.

Soon the rest of the Autobots woke up, first being Optimus, then Bulkhead, and finally Bumblebee, at around 8:47 A.M.

Around five minutes later, June showed up, with Miko and Raf in the car with her, while Fowler showed up around the same time in the elevator.

Once everybody had gathered together, Jack spoke up.

"Before we start" He started, grabbing everyone's attention "You should all know that there's more to my appearance then just a fancy suit of armor.

"What do you mean by that?" Miko asked, though the look of horror that appeared on June's face indicated that she knew what her son meant.

Jack then slowly removed the bandages from his left eye, revealing metal plating over the covered part of his forehead. When the bandages were finally all off, everybody gasped.

With the bandages fully removed, everybody could see the glowing red optic that occupied where his left eyeball used to be.

"The fragging cons took your eye away!" Bulkhead roared, while slamming his fists together.

"There's more to it than just my eye Bulkhead" Jack said. He looked toward Ratchet and nodded, who approached the human with a scanner in hand, albeit, hesitantly. When Ratchet's scanner let out a loud beep, his optics widened in horror. "By Primus himself..."

When everybody looked at the doctor with worry, he explained. "It would appear that, according to the scanner, Jack currently has several Cybertronian organs inside of him, including a T-Cog" He stated, sounding both saddened and disgusted by this at the same time.

"You mind elaborating doctor?" Fowler asked.

"It means the cons cut me open and...shoved some of their own organs inside of me" Jack explained.

Fowler stood there frozen in shock, June was on the verge of tears, while Miko and Raf looked as though they were going to vomit and pass out, Bulkhead looked pissed, Bumblebee had a saddened look on his optics, Optimus had casted his gaze downward, while Arcee looked like she was trying not to cry.

"That's not the worst part though" Jack said suddenly, gaining everybodies attention again. "The worst part of it all was...I was awake for the whole thing"

At that point, June lost it and started crying, while Fowler moved over to comfort her. Miko held onto Raf tightly while he also cried. Bulkhead's jaw dropped, Bumblebee and Ratchet looked sick, Optimus clenched his fists tightly, while Arcee promptly vomited on Ratchet's console.

At that moment, Jack pressed a button on his left gauntlet, and a compartment on his chest opened up, allowing him to pull out what looked like a large disc.

"This disc is visual evidence of what they did to me, you guys can play it if you want, though I don't recommend it"

Ratchet gently grabbed the disc with his fingers, and held it up to his optics. "It'd be an insult to not watch this" He spoke. "To not know what they did to you" He promptly inserted the disc into the computer, and a video popped open, revealing the interior of the Nemesis' med bay.

...

Jack felt the blade pierce his skin and slowly move down the rim of his arm, cutting into the skin, while the feeling of his own warm blood flowed down his arm. Jack clenched his teeth in pain and tried to struggle against the blade, Knockout stopped with a displeased face, and then reached over the side and grabbed an injection needle, which he then promptly injected into Jack with something, The con medic then altered the berth so that Jack was laying at an upwards angle. Knockout then pressed a button on a console, which caused the clamps restraining Jack to open up, but when Jack tried moving, he realized something...

He couldn't move anything, not even his mouth to talk, he was paralyzed. Knockout then looked down at him with a smirk "You won't be doing anything for at least a few earth hours, now I can continue" he stated as he was about to go back to he arm, but then the doors opened up, revealing an approaching figure that Jack still feared worse than Knockout.

Airachnid

She looked down at him and smirked, while gently running a sharp, metal, claw down the right side of his face, she then looked back to Knockout "I've brought the piece's you wanted" She said, handing a metal box to him "Aaaah, thank you, don't want to start without them, do you wish to stay?" He asked looking back at Jack, though Airachnid surprisingly shook her head and went out the door without a word. Knockout raised an optic in confusion, but just shrugged and continued onwards.

It wasn't worth his time to ask...or possibly his life.

He cut from the palm of Jack's right hand down to the middle of the forearm; He then pulled back the skin and muscle, the pain being excruciating to the human.

(All I want is for the Autobot's to show up in time to save me, I know they will come, I just hope they come soon) Jack thought.

Knockout then reached into the box and pulled out a long looking wire that looked like the roots from a plant you would dig up,and on the top end was a circular piece of metal, he placed the wired end near where he cut open the arm. Jack watched as the wires come to life and started digging into his muscles and attaching themselves to his nerves, while Knockout slid the rest of the wire into his arm and the circular piece of metal was in the center of his palm, having folded up when it entered. Jack could feel the wires moving and attaching themselves to the insides of his arm, while his own blood still ran down his arm and onto the floor.

Knockout stopped for a second and saw Jack's face going pale, he then reached to the humans right and pulled a table to the berth, with Jack's eyes following. He looked at the table to see two giant cylinder containers that were three times his size, the one on the right was filled with blood, the Cons having most likely stole all that blood, with Jack thinking it was all about to be wasted on him, when it could be used for someone more important, but when he looked to the container on the left, his mind froze, it was filled with pure-blue-Energon.

Knockout then grabbed a tube, with a spike at the end, that was connected to the container with blood and jabbed it into Jack's right side, right in-between the ribs, Jack wanted to scream in pain, but he couldn't, he didn't cry, oh no, Jack wasn't going to let them have that satisfaction, he felt the new blood slowly flow into his own veins. Jack then looked back at Knockout just in time to see him grab another tube with a spike, but this one was connected to the Energon container, he then jabbed it into his right arm above the back of the elbow, Jack gritted his teeth in pain, but then he felt the Energon flow into his body, causing him to gasp in pain, it felt like the inside of his arm was on fire, and that fire spread as the Energon flowed through Jack's body.

Knockout then did the exact same thing to the left arm, like he did to the right, cutting it open and inserting the same device, but Jack hardly noticed because of the Energon flowing into his body was like, hot, boiling, lava.

With just two fingers, Knockout removed the tattered remains of Jack's shirt. When he finished, he grabbed another needle, that was filled with a silver liquid, and then injected a small amount of it into Jack's side, which caused the pain to go away, and replaced it with a...strange feeling, like if the metal attached to Jack was now his skin.

"Those were nanobot's" Knockout stated looking at him. "they molded your skin and muscle into the metal, now the metal is a part of you, and now for the rest" he said with another grin as he started with the legs, doing what he did to Jack's arms first, starting with the left, and then the right. Knockout then attached more metal on the front of Jack's legs and thighs, before injecting more nanobots into him, which attached the metal to Jack's skin

Knockout then pulled out some more metal from the box, which he then placed the on the back of Jack's, now flat, right hand, palm side down. He gently cut it open, and placed a device that looked similar to what he placed in Jack's arms and legs, but smaller, and more hand shaped. When he was done, he place a small piece of metal over the palm, and injected more nanobots, while doing the same thing to Jack's left hand.

In Jack's head, the thoughts of dying started sounding like heaven to him, the pain being to much for him, but he threw those thoughts out of his head.

(I have to make it through this, for the Autobot's, for mom, for Miko and Raf, and for Arcee)

Knockout out then flipped Jack onto his back, having opened the restraints for a brief moment, while holding a device as long as the human's spine, looking somewhat like a centipede, with where the legs being were wires. The doctor then started slicing Jack's back open, blood pouring out as he did do, while also injecting more blood into him. When Jack's entire back was opened up, revealing his spine, Knockout gently placed the device on Jack's spine, which automatically clamped on, while the appendages started attaching themselves to his ribs with tiny drills, almost causing Jack to scream in pain. He pulled out a large piece of metal and attached it to Jack's back, where he then injected more nanobot's into Jack's back and the metal started becoming a part of him, while the wires attached themselves everywhere.

He then cut into Jack's shoulder blades a few inches away from the metal spine, while taking out the other two metal objects, one of which was twice as thick as Jack's femur and it was shaped like a drill, Knockout smirked and with his free hand he straightened Jack's head and pressed the tip of the drill to the back of his head right, were his brain-stem was (it's at the back of the head at the bottom where the head and neck meet) Knockout slowly began to twist the object into Jack's skin and piercing it. He kept twisting and pushing it deeper, blood ran down his neck and onto the table, it was the worst thing Jack felt so far, he wanted to scream, he wanted to scream so much until his throat was sour and he would keep screaming until he coughed up blood, but he still didn't cry, he gritted his teeth but he wouldn't cry, not for them.

After Knockout finished pushing the drill into the back of his head, he grabbed another injection needle with more nanobots and injected them into the back of the neck just below the drill, where Jack could feel the metal and wires welding to his skin, nervous system and brain.

Once he finished he turned Jack around so he was on his back again, with Jack's eyes meeting Knockout's smirk. The human glared straight at the doctor, his eyes filled with cold, unrelenting fury, but that changed quickly when Knockout gestured to his left, allowing Jack to see a jar filled with green liquid, and inside it was what looked like...Jack's stomach churned violently at the thought.

Cybertronian organs.

Fear grabbed his heart as he looked up at Knockout, who smirked down at him. "Now this may hurt a bit" he said in an evil chuckle as he picked up the scalpel, he slowly placed the point at the center of Jack's chest just below the collar-bone, he then pushed it DEEP into the chest right through his bones, like they weren't even there and cut straight down abdomen.

Jack wanted to scream so much, he wanted everyone to know the pain he was going through, but he kept it in.

Knockout removed the scalpel from his body and placed it to the side, relieving Jack slightly, but what he did next would haunt Jack for the rest of his short life.

He used his long fingers to PRY his chest open, Jack feeling sick at the sight in front of him there, right in front of his own eyes, were his own organs, his heart pumping, his lungs taking in air and pushing it out, even his stomach and intestines, all while his own blood ran down the sides. He felt like throwing up, but he couldn't.

Knockout then reached into the green liquid container and pulled out an organ, it was made of smooth blue/silver-metal, it looked similar to normal organs but was a completely different shape, he placed it inside Jack and the human shuddered as he felt it move around his organs, like it was alive! And then Jack felt it clamp onto his stomach, cutting into the flesh and molding itself to his insides. It was gross, painful, uncomfortable and disturbing.

Knockout then placed three more organs inside him, one clamped and merged to his left lung and another to his right lung, the final one merged with his heart, it was so pain full, it was like needles were sticking into his heart.

You know heart burn? Well this was ten-times worst, no, scratch that, a thousand-times worst.

The last organ Knockout pulled out, looked just like a T-Cog, which he placed below Jack's ribs, where it attached itself to his large intestines, Jack wincing as it pushed its way behind them.

Knockout then pulled out some more nanobots and polled the silver liquid into my opened insides, the liquid molded around my organs and new metal ones, slowly the metal and flesh molded together and the silver liquid faded into his insides.

Knockout then pushed the open chest closed and injected more nanobots into him, the skin closing back together, leaving no scars, though the pain was still there, it hurt so bad that Jack didn't think it would get any worst…but he was wrong, so wrong.

Jack tried looking up at Knockout so he could glare at him, but then heard the whirring of motors and felt two metal bars, one around the top of his head and the other around the chin, holding his head in place. Jack watched as Knockout pulled out one last object. At first, it looked like a small sphere, but Jack soon realized that it was an...optic, a Cybertronian optic.

Jack knew what was going to happen next, and he tried to move his head to try and avoid what was coming, but it was useless, not only were the clamps holding him down, but also that serum that he was injected with was still in effect, he couldn't move, period. Knockout pulled out a syringe and than injected something into Jack's left eye, which forced it to close, with him being unable to open it again

From his eyebrow over the eye and stopped just above Jack's neck, Knockout then placed the scalpel down and slowly pulled back his cut eyelids, he then pulled out a tweezer-like object, he then moved closer to his left eye and slowly grabbed it, the sharp metal gripping into its flesh was painful, he then slowly pulled at it, Jack felt it slowly being pulled out of its socket, and then he yanked it out and cutting the optic-nerve and a shot of pain as he did so, Jack felt the blood flow down from his eye-socket and pass into his mouth, he then brought the blue optic to the now empty eye socket, where wires shot from it and into the socket, where it attached itself to the nerves and pulled the red optic into place, Knockout then injected more nanobots into Jack's open wounds, which soon closed, and the metal bars retracted back into the table freeing his head.

Then Jack began to see out of his new eye, his optic, at first it was nothing but static, but then it was clear as day in just a second, Jack could see everything more clearly with the new optic, he could see into the darkness with no problem, and when Knockout came into view, data started popping up, things like his name, rank, vehicle mode, weapons and etc. though most of it was in Cybertronian and Jack couldn't understand it, which annoyed him to no end, hoping it would stop. Much to his surprise, it did as soon as he thought it.

Knockout then pulled out some more nanobots, and then hovered the needle over Jack's body, where he then stabbed the needle to the right side of Jack's chest and pushed it deep inside of, at least an entire liter of nanobots were injected into Jack, and when he pulled the needle out he felt as though his insides were frozen and were breaking, he felt and heard his bones crack, snap and break in his chest, the muscles ripping and tearing. Soon, a metal plate covered the right side of his chest, in the middle of the metal plate was a circular outline and a line going down the middle of it, the circle outline then opened and Jack saw an empty compartment inside, it looked big enough to put two pairs of hands inside it

But Jack didn't have time to think because there was a clank and a row of needles filled with nanobots, blood and Energon came down from the ceiling and were pointing down at him.

Three were either side of his legs, three along both his stretched out arms and three on both his sides, so there were eighteen all together, six filled with blood, six filled with Energon and six filled with nanobots.

Knockout then pushed a button on the desk and then metal clamps appeared around Jack's wrists and ankles, his body spread out like an X shape, he then pushed another button and Jack saw electricity and sparks fly from the needles, He watched in horror as Knockout approached a lever and grip it, a sickening smile etched upon his faceplate.

"This will hurt…. ALOT!" he said with a disgusting joy in his tone, he then pulled down the lever and the needles plunged straight into Jack's body, electricity coursed through his whole body, but it didn't feel like it was shocking his body, it felt like it was shocking his very being, his very soul, pain flowed through his body while his blood and the Energon boiled from the unbearable heat. Jack couldn't even comprehend the pain that flowed and arched through him like a wildfire, but at the same time, he felt his bones hardening, his skin becoming tight, but still flexible, and his brain evolve, to make himself, faster, stronger, and smarter than an ordinary human.

When the electricity finally ended, Jack felt so tired and weak, but he stayed awake and glared at Knockout, who then brought Jack's attention to the open compartment in his chest by pointing, but it wasn't empty this time, no, this time it had something in it…a blue pulsing spark in Jack's own chest "That's YOUR spark" Knockout said, his vision fixed to JACK'S spark as Knockout stated "A spark is a Cybertronions soul, that is your soul, I could just crush it and end your life right now, but we have bigger plans for you" Knockout stated and turned round, he hit a button and the table Jack was on went to a vertical angel so he was up right and could see the room once more.

Knockout then turned and left the room and the doors hissed shut behind him, Jack then looked down at his open chest plate and exposed spark.

(God, I wish I could close my chestplate) Jack thought. Sure enough, it did close as soon as he thought it, much to Jack's surprise and relief. "At least that's one thing" He whispered. He looked back up at the ceiling, thinking about what Knockout said.

(Bigger plans huh?) Jack thought. (I don't know, and I don't wanna know what he's going to do to me, but God help me that my friends and get here soon)

Five minutes passed and Knockout returned with what looked like a suit of armor and a disc. He pressed a button on the back of the armor, which caused it to turn into a circular chest piece. He than placed it on Jack's chest, which immediately enveloped Jack's form. Knockout then held up the disc above him, as if he were inspecting it

"What's that for?" Jack asked, causing Knockout to grin.

"So we can speak again, huh?" he mocked the human as he looked down at him. "What is it?" Jack asked again, causing Knockout to hold it in front of Jack's face

"This is a virus that I'm going to put into your mind and then use you to destroy the Autobots" he said with a grin.

Jack's eyes widened in horror. "I will never do what you say!", but Knockout just smirked and looked at the human.

"Oooohhh, but you will, you see you won't have any control over your body, and we will use you to not only destroy the Autobots, but everyone you know and care for" he said leaning back and grinning down at me.

Jack couldn't believe what he was being told, he'd be used to hurt his own family, Ratchet, Fowler, Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, Raf, Optimus, mom...Arcee.

At that moment, Jack lost it.

With a roar of anger, Jack's body started...transforming. Flesh and metal started twisting and turning, with large techno-organic arms appearing, while raptor like legs appeared. When the transformation was complete, he looked like a combination between a cyborg, a dinosaur, and Frankenstien's monster. With a roar, Jack swatted Knockout to the side, and started wailing on him, his rage having taken over, while ignoring Knockout's screams of pain, desperately wanting to inflict as much pain on Knockout as he did to the human.

When Jack was done, Knockout was unconscious, bleeding all over, and the device in his hand was smashed to bits. Jack started out the door, his body shrinking as it returned to his human form. He ran across the Nemesis, searching room after room for a way off the ship, when he found one.

A ground bridge.

Jack climbed up the console and pulled down the switch, while entering in a random set of coordinates, the bridge swirling to life. Jack then ran through, but before using his new strength to tear the console out of its place and toss it to the side.

He ran through the bridge, just as it was about to close, and when he reached the end, he found himself at the edge of a forest, overlooking a small lake. He cautiously made his way towards the edge of the lake and saw his reflection, causing him to shudder in horror.

"I guess now I have to hide, and hope the Autobot's find me before the Decepticon's do"

With that, Jack began walking into the forest, hoping that one day, he would be able to return to his family...and the one he loved.

...

I got super lazy at the end guys, as this is my longest chapter to date, and was a pain in the ass to do, not to mention the lack of internet. -_-

Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jack had finished his story, June and Raf were crying, the former being comforted by Fowler, who looked disgusted, and the latter being comforted by Miko, who looked horrified. Ratchet looked like he was going to vomit, Bulkhead was currently punching a hole in a nearby wall, Bumblebee was shaking slightly, also trying to calm Raf down, Optimus looked as though he was torn between committing brutal murder, and trying to keep calm, and Arcee was trying her best not to cry.

Jack sighed, he had expected these reactions.

 **"It's gonna be alright Raf, there's nothing more to worry about"** Bumblebee chirped to his human friend. Jack smiled slightly at that.

"Bumblebee's right Raf, it's going to be okay" Jack said.

This little action of understanding alone caused more than a few heads to turn in his direction. **"You can...understand me now?"** Bumblebee asked Jack, who nodded back to him. "But how is that even possible?" Ratchet asked looking at Jack, Jack flew down to the human area next to his mum and looked back at the medic.

"Well, you know the nanobots that were injected into my body?" Jack asked and everyone nodded slowly "Well, as it turns out that they like me, and soon after I escaped they told me more about the changes to my body, they can even upgrade my body to any environment, and even translate different language's, human or Cybertronion"

"Remarkable..." Ratchet whispered, looking at Jack with wide optics.

Jack then turned to his mother and looked her in the eyes, stained tears on her checks, he gave her a warm smile. "Jackson Darby, you have a lot to answer for being away a whole month" June said in a playful voice, Jack smiled at her and started towards her, his armored feet clanking with every step.

When he was just two feet away, he spoke. "I know mom, but first, can you do me a favor?" June gave him a questioning gaze at that, but slowly nodded.

"I want you to put out your hands and close your eyes"

June raised an eyebrow at that. "Um, ok, but why?"

"Please, trust me" Jack responded.

Junee was hasty at first, but did so and put out her hands and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt something, small, warm, and fuzzy be placed in her hands. "Ok, you can open your eyes now" Jack spoke. Half expecting it to be a hamster or kitten, June opened her eyes, only to blink at the amount of light the object in her hands was giving off.

At first, she thought it was a floating ball of blue light, but after noticing Jack's chestplate, and the metal attached to his chest opened up, revealing an empty compartment, she put two and two together. "This is...your..." She couldn't finish.

Jack smiled slightly. "My spark" He finished for her. "I figured that letting you hold my life in your hands is one way to say sorry for making you worry for so long" He said, looking at his mother with happy eyes "You're, literally, holding my LIFE in your hands, mom"

"It's so warm" June said looking into it, Miko, Raf and Fowler walked up to have a look.

"Cool" Miko whispered looking at the blue-orb, already taking out her phone.

"Wow" was Raf's statement as he adjusted his glasses.

"Amazing" Fowler said looking at the orb of energy, but when he looked closer, the former army ranger realized something "it's….pulsing?"

Confused, the three other humans took a closer look, and sure enough, it was pulsating slightly, like it was breathing rapidly.

"Well it is beating in sync with my heart" Jack stated. "And I guess you could say it's also keeping me alive, seeing as I am a techno-organic"

June's nursing instincts kicked into high gear at that, though she managed to control her voice. "W-well put it back if it's that important!" June said bringing his spark back to him with worry on her face. Jack smiled and took back his spark and placed it back in his chest compartment that shut afterword.

"So..." Miko started, a glint of excitement shining off her eyes. "What can you do, along with that fancy new suit of yours?"

Jack's smile merely got bigger at that question. "Plenty of things, the first, and easily my favorite, is Telekinesis"

"Tele-what?"

Jack rolled his eyes at Miko's confusion. "It basically means I'm a Jedi without a lightsaber"

To demonstrate, he held his hand out, and his scythe, which had been lying at the foot of the couch with his cloak, floated towards him, landing in his open hand.

"My other powers include Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Geokinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis, Ferrokinesis, and Aerokinesis meaning I can control, create, and manipulate the four basic elements at anytime I want, which also includes lightening and ice"

He demonstrated once more by holding his other hand out, only this time, a ball of ice, that was ON FIRE appeared in his hands, which he threw into the wall, the flaming iceball exploding in a shower of electricity.

"I also have super strength, a psionic energy pool, enhanced speed,a healing factor, the ability to eat raw Energon, considering that my body is half Cybertronian now, and shapeshifting powers" Jack said calmly, smiling inwardly at every bodies shocked expressions.

"And what about the armor?" Ratchet asked, genuinely interested.

"As far as I can tell, It's definately not Cybertronian" Jack said slowly. "Though I can tell that the suit is...sentient, though I don't know by how much"

He held his arm out to demonstrate, and without warning, the metal started moving and rearranging itself, like it was liquid, until a blue, two-foot blade covered the entirety of Jack's right hand. Every body was floored at that.

"How the frag did the Cons find something like that?" Arcee whispered.

Jack merely shrugged.

"As far as I can tell, the suit can create any weapon or tool possible, just by my thoughts, as well as giving me the power of flight"

"So what about that...thing you turned into on the Nemesis?" Raf asked hesitatingly.

Jack sighed at that. "Combine my shapeshifting powers with the suit, while adding some anger to the equation...leads to me turning into that thing, seeing as how it has happened to me twice, the second time it had happened involved a rather disturbing moment with a..." Jack shuddered at the memories that were brought up "Child molester"

June, Fowler, and the children grimaced at the images their minds conjured up, while the Autobots did the same thing. "So, any more questions?" Jack asked, while looking around.

"No Jack, I believe that's it for now" Optimus said to the young man "Alright then, Arcee can we go for a drive?" Jack asked looking up to his partner and one he loves, she looked at him and smirked "you got it partner" she replied, before transforming into her motorcycle form.

Jack grabbed his cloak and put it on, and while doing so, called his scythe and mask to him, the former being stored in his chest compartment, and the latter he reequipped on his person. "You're bringing that with you?" she asked, obviously talking about the scythe, as he sat in her saddle and put his helmet on. "I haven't got blades built in my arms Arcee" Jack quipped.

With that, they sped out of base and into the desert. They drove down the desert road enjoying each other's company "I've missed it" Jack said as they drove along.

"Missed what exactly?" Arcee asked, tilting her mirrors to look at him "Just…everything" Jack started "Bumblebee's childlike behavior, Miko and Raf playing games together, my mom's protective nature, Fowler popping up unexpected, Bulkhead smashing one of Ratchets tools and him saying "Bulkhead I needed that!" that made me want to laugh my head off, Optimus's cool and level headed stature….but the thing I missed most was you and our long drives out here". Arcee's spark fluttered at that.

A few minutes passed before Arcee spoke up "Jack I need to tell you something" She said, while pulling over to the side of the road, Jack got off Arcee and she transformed into her robot mode.

"Okay Arcee so what do you want to tell me?" he said, while looking up to her and all her beauty. Arcee knelt down so she was eye level with him, her mind thinking about how...handsome he was.

She took in a deep breath and braced herself "Jack, I want to tell you that….."

...

Note: considering that Jack's appearence in this story, is almost completely different to 707clouds's version of Jack, I decided to come up with a whole new batch of powers, sure the idea of an Energon vampire is interesting, and unique, albeit, not original (there are actually Cybertonian vampires on the TFWiki, look them up, I swear!) I wanted my version of Jack to be...different.

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Arcee stopped at the side of the road, allowing Jack to step off, and in turn, allowing herself to transform, while Jack watched in awe.

"Okay Arcee so what do you want to tell me?" Jack asked looking up to her and all her beauty, she knelt down so that she was eye level with him, Jack looked into her beautiful optics, and almost got lost in them, their stunning blue always hypnotized him and made him want to stare into them for all eternity.

She took a breath "Jack" she began "I want to tell you that-(BOOM)"

Without warning, everything just inexplicably just exploded, sending the two flying backwards. As Jack picked himself back up, he noticed in the distance, about a dozen or two rapidly approaching, very familiar vehicles, both ground and airborne.

"CONS!" Jack shouted, pulling his scythe from his back, while putting his mask back on, just as his eyes lit up with bright blue fire, as psychic energy pooled off of him; Arcee jumped to his side and drew her arm-blades and blasters for battle.

"You ready partner?" she called down to him with a smirk; Jack grinned and looked at their opponents as they surrounded the pair "I've been waiting to fight by your side for a long time, partner!" he replied, Jack then looked at the Con's, who had outnumbered them by quite a lot.

"You Cons have a choice, surrender, and we won't kill you, don't surrender, and we will kill you, it's as simple as that"

To answer his question, the numerous Eradicons and Vehicons pulled out their weapons, ranging from blasters to three-foot blades.

"Very well then, you had better make peace with yourselves, because your sparks are MINE!"

With that, the newly reunited pair rushed the drones, much to their surprise.

A Vehicon tried swiping at Jack with its left blade, but the human easily jumped over the swing, cutting the arm off at the middle in the process, allowing Arcee to blow a hole through its processor, who proceeded to slice her way through two more Eradicons that thought getting into melee with her would be a great idea.

Idiots.

As Jack jumped off the head of the-now-processor-less Vehicon, he tossed his scythe at a drone pointing its gun at Arcee, who had finished bisecting the second Eradicon, the blade slicing its way clean down the barrel, out the shoulder, and back into Jack's hand, who proceeded to bury the blade into the head of a Vehicon he decided to land on, while Arcee tackled the one armed drone, and smashed her blade through its forehead.

Jack leaped off the falling drone, while deflecting several blaster shots back at three drones, all of which got scrapped from their own shots. He landed on top of Arcee's head, just as she was getting back up, and launched two balls of pure psychic energy at two drones that tried to fire at the pair, resulting in two massive holes replacing where their chests used to be.

As Arcee got back up, she charged towards another drone, somersaulting over its clumsy left hook, and proceeded to drop kick it, caving its face in, while Jack had leaped from his position atop her head, and landed right on top of an Eradicon, his fist having been punched straight through the top of its helm, tearing right through its processor.

As the Eradicons corpse stumbled from where it stood, Jack held his hand out at three drones that came charging straight for him, guns blazing, and promptly crumpled them into three, purple balls of crushed metal the size of mailboxes, where he then launched said balls at an Eradicon that had its right arm removed by Arcee's blades, the makeshift projectiles tearing straight through its chest.

He promptly leaped up into the air, and as he fell, encased his fist in ice. As soon as he made contact with the ground between four Vehicons, the poor basterds were suddenly encased in ice, as was the ground they stood on, allowing Arcee to blast them into pieces. As the femme finished firing, she ducked underneath a blaster shot from her right, and sidestepped a right hook from an Eradicon, where Arcee promply shoved her fist into its chest, and came back out with its still beating spark.

Jack jumped off the top of the largest piece of ice, and launched himself at an Eradicon. When he made contact, he punched his way straight through its spark, Energon splattering everywhere, climbed through the other end, and backflipped onto its neck, where he promptly tore its head off, and used it as a makeshift shield against two Vehicons blaster shots. He did this for about four seconds, where he then dropped the head, ripped the deceased Seeker's wings off, and launched himself at the drones, allowing him to completely slice them in half at the torso, as he landed behind them, the wings still gripped in his hands, and now coated in Energon.

Meanwhile, Arcee, blocked an Eradicon's blade swipe, and used her other arm to cleave the arm off at the shoulder, grab it, and impale the drone with its own arm. As the dead metal fell over, she blasted two more Con's, while a third tried sneaking up behind her, only to end up with a Seekers wings planted in its head, and its chest.

Only five remained.

Arcee and Jack charged at the remaining troopers, who fired wildly in their direction, desperate for a hit. The two of them dodged and weaved around the shots, like water around immovable stones. Jack psychically lifted up Arcee, and tossed her into the air, who began raining down hot bolts of plasma down onto the drones, while Jack morphed his armor into two miniguns that replaced his hands, and began laying down his own storm of fire.

four of the five cons were cut down almost immediately, leaving one left, which, Arcee landed right behind, and roundhouse kicked all the way to Jack, who fried the drones circuitry with a bolt of lightening.

Arcee and Jack now found themselves standing among the butchered remains of 32 Deceptiocon drones, their remains scattered all over the place in various states of destruction, while Arcee and Jack themselves were completely fine, minus the fact that the two of them were completely covered in Energon.

"Well...we sure made a mess huh?" Jack quipped.

"Seems like it" Arcee replied, wiping a bit of Energon away from her optics.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

The two of them whipped around, blasters ready, and still on an adrenaline rush, they found themselves staring at the entirety of Team Prime, looking at them as if the pair were psychopaths.

"That was...certainly something, I'm at a loss for words" Bulkhead stated. "You guys just BUTCHERED the Cons!"

"When did you guys get here?" Jack asked.

"We detected multiple Decepticon signals in your area, so we came to assist...though from the looks of things,you two didn't need any help" Ratchet stated, eyeing the mass homicide with an eyebrow plate raised.

"Indeed, you've both shown teamwork and trust that would take years to master in only a few seconds" Optimus stated with pride in his voice to Jack and Arcee "Now I believe we should return to base" Optimus stated, transforming and starting his engine.

Soon, the group was heading back to base, with Arcee and Jack in tow, still ignoring the fact that they were still covered in Energon, which hasn't dried yet.

"So Arcee, you wanted to tell me something back there?"

"What, oh, uh, it doesn't matter"

Jack felt both his heart AND spark drop at that. "Oh, ok"

As the two rode to base, Jack was busy with his thoughts. _"_ _I know I have to tell her about my feelings, but, how or when? I really want to tell her how I feel, and I will, but how?"_

An idea hit, though granted, it wasn't an amzaing one.

 _"I know, when the time comes, when we're alone, then I'll tell her, and that's a promise!_

...

Aside from having to wash Energon off of him,(When it comes into contact with skin and hair, its a nightmare to clean off) the rest of the day went rather slowly for Jack, not that he was complaining though. He watched as Miko and Raf played videogames, had raced Bumblebee when the scout asked him to,(the scout lost...horribly) and he talked to Optimus, where he learned that he had a sparkmate named Elita-One, who was currently watching over sparklings on board a ship called the 'Ark', which also, surprisingly included their sparkling, a little femme by the name of Ariana, based off of Elita One's old name 'Ariel'.

Now, he was talking to his mother, who was worried(naturally) about her only son going into battle with the Autobot's. "Look mom, I promise to be careful, I've got Arcee as my partner so there's no problem" Jack said, with pride in his voice. She looked up at him and smiled. "You like her don't you?" she said, as more of a statement than a question, which took Jack by surprise. Fortunately, the two of them were in a seperate room, alone.

"wh-wh…i-i-i-i…I mean…." he stuttered, while trying to avoid the knowing look she was giving him."is It that obvious?" he asked, sighin.

She giggled slightly."Only to a mother who cares about her son" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, Jack looked up to see her smile, which he returned.

"So, how long have you liked her?" she asked, causing Jack to rub the back of his head in thought. "I really don't know, from the beginning I guess, when we were running from the cons and she transformed for the first time I guess" He answered, causing her to smile.

"What made you finally realize your emotions for her?" she asked

"When she came back from blowing up the space bridge, when I saw her limp body in Bumblebees arms, I died inside, I thought she was gone, but when she came back, I can't even describe how happy I was, I would give my life for her, just to see her live another day" Jack stated, standing straight with pride and love in his voice.

"Then you should tell HER that, not me" she said, looking at Jack with pride,

"You're not mad are you, that I'm in love with Arcee?" Jack was terrified at the idea of being seperated from Arcee.

She smiled at Jack, before bringing him into a hug"All I want is for you to be happy, and if Arcee makes you happy, then I'm happy" that warmed both my heart and spark, to know my mom cared that much about my happiness "thanks mom" I said pulling away.

"Now get going, a girl can only wait so long, go!" she told Jack with a smile, he gave her one last hug and flew-off down the halls to the main room.

Jack flew into the main room with a mission, one that he was going to complete. He looked round and saw Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee and Raf weren't there, they must have gone home, Ratchet and Optimus were there, but no Arcee.

"Good evening Jack" Optimus greeted, noticing Jack's presence."Are you looking for something?" he asked Jack as the teenager looked around for Arcee.

"Oh, hey Optimus, um, yea, I'm looking for Arcee, have you seen her?" he asked, looking to Optimus, while hovering in the air."I'm sorry Jack, but I have not seen her recently" he replied.

"Oh"

"She said she was going up top, to see the sunset" Ratchet replied from the monitors, causing Jack to instantly perk up at that "Really? Thanks Ratchet" With that, he flew down the hallways and into the Autobot elevator.

As Jack left the main room, Optimus watched him leave with a small smile adorned on his faceplate.

"Young love" Ratchet said from his moniters, a smile adorned on his own faceplate. "Indeed old friend" Optimus said, turning to his chief medical officer "So you saw it too then?"

"I may be old Optimus, but I'm not blind, do you think the others know?" Ratchet asked his leader.

"I do not believe they do, but I know they will be happy for them and their sister Arcee" Optimus stated

"Even though they are not related, I must point out" Ratchet stated

"Although we are not related Ratchet, you cannot deny that we are as close as a real family" Optimus replied with pride in his voice at the word 'family'.

"No, I guess I can't" Ratchet said, returning to his monitors and leaving Optimus to his thoughts about their young couple's future.

...

Inside the elevator, Jack's heart was smashing itself against his ribcage, and his spark felt hot in his chest, like it was on the verge of melting. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, where he saw Arcee sitting on the ledge and obviously hadn't noticed him, Jack slowly walked over to her, and looked out to the desert and setting sun, the rays of light shone off her armor in a gorgeous glow of gold and orange with the blue adding to the brilliant light even more, he couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Amazing"

Arcee visibly jumped at this, though she relaxed once she knew it was just Jack. "Oh hey Jack, the sunset is pretty amazing right?" she said, looking back over towards the sun.

"Yea, that too"

Arcee stared at him for a moment, thinking she heard wrong, but the look in his eyes said otherwise. (This is your chance!) she thought to herself.

"Jack, I….I need to tell you something" she said, still looking out into the distance. "Sure, what is it?" he replied, looking her in the optics. "I...I..." Arcee started, though unable to finish. (FOR PRIMUS' SAKE, JUST SAY IT!) her inner thoughts yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, though she quickly slapped a servo over her mouth.

To Jack, it was as if the world had just stopped, his mind struggling to find a response, while his jaw was dropped.

"Jack..." Arcee spoke hesitatingly. (Primus, please tell me I didn't just screw this up)

After a while, Jack finally spoke. "...What..."

Arcee felt her spark tear itself apart at that single word.

(Oh Primus, he hates me!)

"I...I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to say, I sh-"

Arcee never got to finish that sentence, for Jack had gently grabbed her chin, and pulled it down to his level. For a brief moment, their eyes locked onto each other, which Jack broke by kissing her on the lips. Her optics widened in shock for a moment, but then closed themselves, while she gently wrapped her hands around Jack's body. The kiss between them was like someone had set off fireworks, it was a dream come true for the two of them, as their bodies warmed up from it. Soon, Arcee had started crying, tears of coolant falling from her eyes, but not because she was sad, but because she was happy.

This moment of passion, moment of pure bliss went on for several minutes, until Jack broke away, a smile adorned on his face. "I love you too Arcee" He then reignited the kiss, with Arcee eager for more.

...

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

In the medical bay of the Nemesis, Knockout was hunched over something, which he was currently using a welding torch on. Just as he set the torch down, Megatron decided to walk in, his expression giving away no emotion.

"Knockout, how goes the latest experiment?"

The doctor smirks. "Very well my lord, her exoskeleton is complete, all weapons and powers are functional, and her battery is nearly charged, so in just an hour, we can begin the live fire tests"

Megatron nodded, but then realized something. "Why do you refer it as a femme?"

Knockout rubbed the back of his helm awkwardly. "I can't really explain it myself, but every time I tried to change it back to a mech, it just switched right back, so I just made some minor adjustments and went with it"

Knockout moved out of the way to reveal what he was working on...which looked an awful like a teenage human girl. She was a bit on the short side, if she was stood up, she'd probably be 5'7. Her hair was a short puff of orange, with a little pink bow on top. her pale skin was covered by a beige frilly dress with a bit of green on it, while also wearing black leggings. Knockout tapped the side of her head, and her eyes lit up, revealing a light, green color to them. She looked up towards Megatron, where she promptly stood at attention and saluted.

"Sal-U-Tations Lord Megatron!"

The gladiator looked, well confused would be a good word for it.

"Knockout, you have five seconds to explain this...get-up"

Pissed off also works.

"It wasn't MY idea, it was hers, after all, she is a fully functional A.I."

Megatron opened his mouth to ask where the A.I. got the clothing from, but he thought it'd be best to not know. He looked back down at her, her smile causing him to think of rather horrible thoughts

"What is your designation?"

"Penny my lord!"

He raised an optic bridge, but he pressed on.

"What is your objective?"

"To capture the human known as Jackson Darby, though killing him is also acceptable if the former can't be achieved"

Megatron nodded.

"Excellent, begin your objective as soon as your able"

"Yes my lord"

As Megatron walked away, a smirk adorned his face.

Jackson Darby had no idea what was about to hit him.

...

Back on top of the Autobot base, Arcee and Jack had still not stopped their kiss, nor did it look like they were going to be stopping anytime soon, but unfortunately, Arcee broke the embrace, causing Jack to moan sadly. Arcee smirked at that.

"C'mon stud, we better get back inside before the others think we're doing something we shouldn't be doing yet"

Jack sighed, but he nodded, though he did gain a wry grin on his face when Arcee picked him up and nuzzled him close to her chest.

When the two of them stepped out of the elevator and back into the main room, and fortunately for them, only Ratchet was in it, and he was preoccupied with the computer.

"Hey, Ratchet, you mind telling Optimus I'm taking Jack home?"

The medic merely nodded, causing the couple to roll their eyes. Arcee set Jack down and transformed, her motorcycle form looking as beautiful as ever in Jack's eyes. After making sure he grabbed his cloak, mask, and scythe, he hopped on and the two rode out into the night, the cool air blowing past Jack's face causing him to sigh happily.

 _"I missed this"_ He thought.

After a while, the two of them finally made it back inside Jack's garage, where the teen male looked around briefly, while Arcee transformed.

"Man, It's REALLY good to be back"

He was about to walk towards the door that entered his home, when a large metallic hand firmly, but gently wrapped itself around his torso and pulled him backwards, where it spun him around to face a smirking Arcee, whose eyes bordered the line of being predatory in nature.

"Where do you think you're going Darby?" She asked seductively.

"...Bed?"

"Without little ol' me to sleep tight against?"

Jack took one look at the door and Arcee, his mind already made up.

"Ah fuck it"

He launched himself forward and smashed his lips against Arcee, who eagerly returned the favor as she laid her helm down to allow Jack to lay on his back while they kissed. Soon enough, the two of them fell asleep together.

...

Outside some random, U.S. military base, two guards, one male, one female, and both armed with rifles and coffee, were currently standing guard by the base entrance, while the morning sun slowly made its presence known.

The male spoke first. "Fucking guard duty in the morning sucks ass"

"Hey, at least its better then running drills" The female one replied.

"I know, but sometimes I wish someone was dumb enough to try and get close to this base without the proper clearance every once in a while, cause then I'd actually enjoy these somewhat"

Just as he finished saying that, a large green vortex opened up about fifteen feet in front of them, causing them to immediately drop their mugs and raise their weapons.

"You had to open your fucking mouth Carl didn't you"

"Bite me Sheryl"

The tensed up when they saw something walk through the portal towards them, but when the figure stepped out, they lost their cool for a few seconds.

Standing in front of them, with the portal now gone, was a teenage looking girl with an adorable smile on her face.

"Sal-U-Tations guardsmen!"

Neither guard knew what to say, so the girl continued speaking, seemingly unaware of their current state of being.

"I was hoping if you two could allow me access into the base, I'm trying to find a person by the name of Jackson Darby"

While Carl was still confused as all living hell, Sheryl managed to recover somewhat.

"Well...do you have proper clearance?"

"...Of course!"

As soon as she finished saying that, the two guards heard the sound of shifting metal, and then all of a sudden, floating swords start appearing from behind her, and started forming a circle that span rapidly as it floated in front of her. The two guards gave each other a brief look.

"Welllll FUCK"


	10. Chapter 10

The last thing the two guards ever saw, was the rapidly approaching death of the adorable androids swords.

The male guard was simultaneously bisected and decapitated, while the female took a blade through the heart and brain.

The guards bodies fell forward, their forms quickly oozing blood onto the dirt beneath them, but Penny ignored this as she calmly stepped walked into the military base, her swords floating behind her dripping blood. She didn't get far though, as someone had noticed the commotion and raised the alarm.

Pretty soon, a blaring siren filled the air as dozens of soldiers and military jeeps made their way to the bases entrance, which the android calmly stood near. Eventually, she was surrounded.

The soldiers barked at her to drop her weapons and surrender, and she responded by stretching her arms out, causing her swords to hover behind her and point menacingly at the soldiers.

Then they fired.

To say the soldiers were able to put up a decent defense would be an insult. Bright, green lances of energy shot out the tips and sliced through the soldiers, melting flesh into goop and boiling metal into puddles of slag. The remaining personnel opened fire, but the bullets just bounced off her skin and clattered to the ground, while rockets just exploded harmlessly. None of this slowed the death down, for the sword beams just fired a second time, cutting through the soldiers like hot knives through butter, boiling and charring whatever flesh that wasn't melted away, and it was even worse for the soldiers inside the jeeps, as they were subjected to molten metal dripping down onto their heads, melting through their helmets and skulls at a rapid pace.

Their deaths weren't as quick.

Several soldiers tried sneaking up behind Penny, but the nearest one received a spinning roundhouse kick to the head for his troubles, completely shattering his skull as his headless corpse was sent flying off. The second closest tried stabbing her with his combat knife, but all he got for his efforts was a broken knife, and a set of fingertips through his throat, causing blood to spray out as he was nearly decapitated.

Two more soldiers tried firing their rifles under slung grenade launchers at her, but neither were successful, as the first one took three blades through her chest, before being sliced vertically in half,her internal organs piling onto the ground, while the second one took a mechanical fist straight through his gut, and coming out the other side, coating her arm in blood and guts, while his blood choked screams filled the air.

In under a minute, Penny had reduced several dozen highly trained soldiers, with light armor support, into nothing more than piles of blood, guts, and molten metal.

And she still smiled.

Her smile flickered slightly when she heard what sounded distinctly like a tank firing its main can-

BOOM!

Penny's thought processes were interrupted when she took a High Explosive Anti Tank round straight to the side of her skull, the deadly armament exploding on contact with her, while about a hundred yards away, the barrel of an M1A1 Abrams tank emitted white smoke.

For a moment, everything was silent and calm. Than, like a bat out of hell, the android rocketed out of the explosion cloud, and made a beeline for the offending tank, while it prepped another shell.

Fortunately, the crew managed to reload the shell in time. Unfortunately, they didn't pull the trigger fast enough.

Penny ran straight into the tank, completely crumpling the front armor, and almost instantly crushing the gunner. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around what remained of the tanks demolished front, and began to slowly crush it, much like one would when bear hugging a cardboard box.

From outside, the screams of the soldiers could be heard as they were crushed to death from the confines of their own tank, which were eventually replaced by the sounds of bones breaking and flesh being reduced to paste.

Eventually, the tank was little more than a crumpled heap the size of an over-inflated beach-ball, that also oozed blood.

Penny turned away from the mess without a second thought, and began walking towards the base, while humming a merry tune.

...

Inside the main building, soldiers scrambled to the front entrance in order to prevent the android from breaching, but the act was futile, as she merely tore through their ranks, both figuratively and literally, with the same ease that one would have when stomping ants.

Of course, with both situations, they shared the same problem. There was a lot of them.

Down a grey corridor, half a dozen soldiers poured bullets into the opposite end of the hallway, which was being occupied by the murder bot, who casually walked towards them. When she was no more than a dozen feet from them, her blades decapitating three of them, skewering two of them to the locked doors behind them, and spilling the intestines of the final one all over the floor, her screams echoing off the concrete walls.

She walked past the slowly dying woman, and stopped just short of the door, its reinforced steel coated in blood. She cocked her arm back, stretched her fingers out into an open palm, and shot it forward, the force completely tearing the doors off their hinges, and reducing two soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be behind it into bloody smears of paste on the opposite wall.

In less than thirty seconds, she dispatched the remaining soldiers with her blades and examined the room, the computers and design giving it the impression of a command center.

The sound of a pistol being loaded behind Penny drew her attention, her optics landing upon a grey-haired man in a commander's uniform, his expression that of anger and fear.

What the general saw, was a monster with human skin, one willing to casually slaughter and butcher innocent people, and smile the whole time. Penny saw just another human.

"Who the fuck are you?" He said shakily. "WHAT are you?"

The android merely smiled gently, before thrusting her hand through the general's chest, and ripping his heart out.

"I am Penny Polendina, and I was designed with one, ultimate purpose: The complete annihilation of humanity."

As the general's corpse fell backwards, Penny looked down at the still beating heart in her hand briefly, before crushing it into a pulp.

...

Back at the Autobot base, all seemed normal, Optimus was in his room writing a report, Ratchet was doing sciencey stuff, and Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Miko, and Raf were playing video games.

The difference? What Arcee and Jack were doing right now.

Arcee currently had Jack pinned to the wall inside her room, her lips pressed against his, and their tongues dominating one another, as the two passionately made love with one another.

Arcee internally sighed, oh how she longed to just tear the armor attached to Jack right off, but doing with her strength would probably tear off more than what would be deemed medically safe, and so the two were forced to make due.

Still, the armor did have merit, as it allowed Jack to reach and touch the most sensitive parts of Arcee's body, as he demonstrated right than, by stretching his left arm down Arcee's side and onto her hips, his fingers delicately dancing over some sensitive wires, causing her to moan softly.

"Primus I wish I could just tear that armor off of you right now" Arcee said, taking her lips briefly off of Jack's.

Jack sighed "Me too Arcee, me too"

Arcee gently caressed a large finger against his cheek, while smiling sadly. "One day, we'll be able to"

She leaned forward for another kiss, but was interrupted when the base's proximity alarm went off, causing the two to groan.

"Money says it's your mom."

"I'm betting Fowler"

With the playful banter aside, Arcee allowed Jack to hop up onto her shoulder, and she made her way to the command center, just in time to watch the Autobot's government liaison step out of the elevator, and he did NOT look happy.

"Called it" Jack whispered.

Fowler looked towards Ratchet. "Where's Prime? We have a problem."

No sooner than the words left his lips, the Autobot leader strode into the room. "What would be the problem Agent Fowler?"

"Several hours ago, a military base in Colorado was attacked by an unknown assailant, it had failed to report in earlier this morning, so a team was sent to investigate." His expression turned grim. "Everybody there was slaughtered" Optimus and the others tensed up at that, but said nothing, allowing the agent to continue. "The higher-ups first thought it was the Con's, but not only was the damage way too gory, evidence also suggests that the attacker was human sized."

Bulkhead interrupted at that. "Attacker? As in, only one?"

Fowler pulled out a flash-drive. "I'd recommend that Raf and Miko shouldn't see this, but frankly, after seeing what Jack's been through, this isn't really all that different." Raf held onto Miko tightly at that.

Ratchet gingerly took from him, and inserted it into the computer, showing a video of what looked like a teenage girl entering the main entrance. Everybody except Fowler raised an eyebrow at this, even more so when soldiers rushed towards her and opened fire, the bullets just bouncing off of her.

That's when things quickly turned gruesome.

From behind the teenage girl, seemingly out of nowhere, swords appeared and rushed right at the soldiers, completely eviscerating the soldiers, while the Autobot's watched in horror, while Jack's expression tightened.

After the next few minutes of watching soldiers get gruesomely torn apart, the first one to speak was Jack.

"That can't be human, no human would butcher an entire military base, and still be able to smile."

Fowler looked up to him. "And that's not the worst part" Everybody turned their heads and stared at Fowler, who pulled out a torn piece of paper. "On this piece of paper, is a series of coordinates, and a message stating that she wants to meet you there. Alone. And if you don't show up alone, or don't show up at all before 9:00, which is in ten minutes, she'll blow up the nearest town."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Anything else?"

"Other than the fact that its name is apparently 'Penny Polendina', nothing"

Jack looked towards Optimus, who stared back at him. "I know what you're thinking, and you know I don't have a choice." Optimus sighed, but nodded. "Ratchet, activate the Groundbridge"

As the medic proceeded to the console that controlled the highly advanced technology, Jack gave Arcee a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back, I promise"

"If you don't, I'll hunt you down" Arcee teased, but with a worried edge in her tone.

"Wouldn't doubt it" Jack retorted. As the Groundbridge swirled to life, he lept off his impromptu perch and rushed through, not knowing what he was about to face.


End file.
